vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukune Aono
|-|Modified Human= |-|True Ancestor Vampire= Summary Tsukune Aono (nicknamed Tsuki by his cousin Kyouko) is a former human and the main protagonist of the Rosario + Vampire series. He is mistakenly enrolled in Yokai Academy, a high school dedicated to teaching monsters to peacefully live alongside humans in disguise, where he meets and falls in love with Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes a mutual interest in him and the sweet flavor of his blood. Tsukune becomes a member of the school’s Newspaper Club and eventually befriends several monster girls including Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, and Mizore Shirayuki—all of whom become obsessed with him and form an unwanted harem—as well as Kokoa Shuzen, Moka’s younger half-sister. He also makes friends with several male monsters such as Ginei Morioka, Hokuto Kaneshiro, Fang-Fang Huang, and Haiji Miyamoto. They support Tsukune’s belief that monsters and humans can coexist and be more than just enemies, their friendship with him being a prime example of that sentiment. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C Name: Tsukune Aono/Tsuki Origin: Rosario + Vampire Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: True Ancestor Vampire, Modified Human (Former), Ghoul (Former), Human (Former) Powers and Abilities: Transformation into Ghoul (Grants increased physical powers as well as limited Demonic Energy Manipulation and Projection at the cost of his reasoning and sanity), Berserk Mode | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Demonic Energy Manipulation and Projection, Spatial Manipulation and Durability Negation with Shadowless Sword | All previous abilities and powers, Body Control, Natural Weaponry via Blood Manipulation (True Ancestor Vampires are able to control their blood to create anything they desire), Demonic Energy Detection, Extrasensory Perception, Flight Attack Potency: Building level (is capable of slamming someone this hard) | City Block level (Is far stronger than before, and is somewhat comparable to but weaker than Inner Moka) | Multi-City Block level (Is comparable to Inner Moka)| Town level (Casually obliterated Alucard's giant form alongside Moka) Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Kept up with Kuyo) | At least '''Supersonic+ (Far faster than before) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | At least Class 25+ | Likely around Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class (Traded strikes with Kuyo) | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Building level | City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | Town level Stamina: High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range while using demonic arts| Same Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average. Tsukune is a skilled fighter and also has some knowledge in demonic arts Weaknesses: Tsukune is emotionally sensitive and can easily be disheartened without the moral support of his friends. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampiric Techniques Tsukune has a few techniques because of his vampiric transformation. *'Blood Link:' This allows Tsukune to sense when Moka, the one who gave him True Ancestor blood, is feeling great emotional stress and vice versa. *'Creation:' Akua states that the True Ancestor Vampires possess an ability called "Creation." By mixing Yōki into their own blood and controlling it at will, they can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything they desire. In Tsukune's case, he can generate a jet-black, steel suit of armor that covers his entire upper body and the sides of his face along with plated armor and shoulder pauldrons. He can also use this ability to make something explode just by hitting it hard enough. *'Wealth of Power:' Yukari states that all Vampires have an ability called "Wealth of Power." Yukari also states that most vampires have rejected using this ability in spite of its tremendous potential due to their innate narcissism and vanity. This technique allows Tsukune to manipulate his body freely. (Example - Growing Wings) Physical Techniques Tsukune originally relied only on his increased physical might through Moka's vampire blood to end most of his early fights before being trained in demonic arts by Touhou Fuhai... Though he's still fully capable. *'Power Punch:' Tsukune conversed his Demonic Energy to his punches on his opponents to give great damage and even send them to great distances. *'Power Kick:' Tsukune augmented his kicks with Demonic Energy to damage his opponents. *'Throw:' Tsukune uses the enhanced strength of his vampire blood to throw his opponents. *'Speed Smash:' Tsukune sends out a flurry of punches so fast most opponents can't see the punches let alone react to them. Demonic Arts Tsukune became well trained in the yōjutsu (lit. demonic art) by Touhou Fuhai after requesting him to become stronger and thus learned the methods made specifically to counter Aqua's Dimensional Sword. *'Touhou Fuhai Style - Bakuryuujin (Explosive Lapis Circle):' A close combat anti-air demonic art, where Tsukune smashes his fist into the ground and utilizes a shockwave of Demon Energy to repel his adversaries. *'Touhou Fuhai Style - Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword):' This technique was created by Toho Fuhai to nullify the Dimensional Sword. Also referred to as the Tonfa of Light. On contact, it locks the Dimensional Sword in the current dimension and seals its ability to cut like "a saw that cannot be pulled". This technique does little damage, but it is the only known defense against the otherwise unstoppable Dimensional Sword. **'Muei-Tou Yamikiri (Shadowless Sword Darkness Cut):' This is an extension technique where Tsukune uses with the principles of Muei-Tou giving it offensive and cutting abilities. The power of this technique proved sufficient enough to damage Gyokuro's ribs and internal organs. Key: Ghoul | Season 2 | Modified Human | True Ancestor Vampire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Berserkers